1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst composition including transition metal complexes effectively used in polymerization and olefin polymerization using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dow Chemical Co. developed a catalyst known as a constrained geometry catalyst. European Patent No. 416,815 discloses a catalyst composition formed in the presence of an activating cocatalyst such as alkylalumoxane, aluminum alkyl, aluminum halide, and aluminum alkyl halide.
European Patent No. 418,044 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,802) discloses a cationic constrained geometry metal catalyst formed by reacting a metal catalyst with a Bronsted acid salt including a noncoordinating, compatible anion. The catalyst composition has been commonly used in olefin polymerization. European Patent No. 520,732 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,185) discloses a method of preparing a cationic constrained geometry catalyst by detaching anions using a borane compound which is a Lewis acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,635 discloses a cationic catalyst prepared by contacting a transition metal with a carbonium salt of a noncoordinating, compatible anion. The cationic catalyst was used in the polymerization of olefin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,410 discloses that a cationic catalyst composition was developed using an alumoxane and a cationic constrained geometry complex prepared by contacting a transition metal catalyst with a Lewis acid, and the activity of the catalyst was improved. It was described that trialkylaluminum compounds were not substantially effective in place of the alumoxane in Examples.
In the present invention, a method of preparing an effective catalyst composition and a method of polymerizing olefin using the catalyst composition are provided.